Hidden Suits
Similar to the Gallery Suits in the game, hidden suits are coordinating sets that are not displayed in the achievement gallery. Hidden suits usually have congruent themes between the items, made evident by the naming or description of each piece. Hidden suits can contain anywhere from two to seven items that match. Some notable examples of hidden suits are Devout Flower, Warm Dance, Nikki's Dance, and Manor Flower. Not all hidden suits have an unofficial name. List of Hidden Suits Full Sets: Monthly Sign-In *Star Yan *Cutie *Pleasant Summer *Autumn Fall *Soft Heart *7th Sign-In Set *Blue and White Butterfly *Changing World *10th Sign-In Set *11th Sign-In Set *12th Sign-In Set *13th Sign-In Set *14th Sign-In Set *Sweet Cheese *Colorful Notebook *Voyage *Summer Freshness *Night Flower *Flower Engraving *Wintersweet Full Sets *Blue Tartan Sleeves *Devout Flower *Football Game 2018 *Grassland's Dance *The Gentle Aegean Sea *Passionate Brazil *Tartan Dress *Tender Bangladesh *Trailed Dress *Braids Girl-Brown + Garden Tour-Yellow + Carefree Youth-Yellow + High-top Flats-Yellow + Sports Sunhat-Yellow + Barrel Sports Bag-Pink *Cute Animal + Gentle Care + Docile Alpaca + Soft Socks + Cute High Heels + Warm Heart Companion + Soft Pink Choker + Warm Companion + Goofy Face + Moon *Christmas Eve + Holy Starry Night + Snowy Night Bell + Snow in the Sky + Bright Street + Snow Hairband + Holy Night Silk Scarf + Gingerbread Lady + Holy Star Umbrella *Christmas Eve-Feather + Holy Starry Night-Feather + Snowy Night Bell-Feather + Snow-Feather + Bright Street-Star + Snow Hairband-Feather + Holy Night Scarf-Feather + Gingerbread Men + Starry Umbrella-Feather *Gentle Waiter + Gentle Waiter-Vest + Gentle Waiter-Shirt + Gentle Waiter-Trouser + Gentle Waiter-Shoes *Messy Cute + Sweet Dream + Fantasy Sleep + Sweet Garter + Dream Envoy + Rosy Dream + Sweet Choker + Bow Ribbon *Resonance + Star Shadow + Star Shatters + Embrace + Lonely Star + Shining + Fireflies *Rosemary-Black + London Holiday-Day + Relaxing Holiday-Day + Sunny Holiday-Day + Easy Holiday-Day + Black Secret + Comfortable Shoes + Blue Earrings *Rosemary-Gold + London Holiday-Late + Relaxing Holiday-Late + Sunny Holiday-Late + Easy Holiday-Late + Black Secret + Comfortable Shoes + Blue Earrings Partial Sets and Coordinating Items *Ablaze Beauty-Hat + Ablaze Beauty-Gloves *Apricot Court + Crimson Indigo + Floral Shadow *Assistant-Coat + Assistant-Boots + High-waist Shorts *Beach Kerchief + Seashore Top + Starfish Sandals + Beach Wristband *Bling Leaves + Golden Leaves + Golden Leaf Hairband + Golden Leaf Ribbon + Golden Leaf Earrings *Blue Lily-Rare + Azure Flower-Rare + Wide Hat-Rare *Blue Porcelain-Top + Blue Porcelain-Skirt + Blue Porcelain-Shoes + Blue Porcelain-Bag *Blue Purity-Top + Blue Purity-Skirt *Bunny Pocket-Pink + Heart Pants-Blue + Joyful Childhood-Pink *Byzantium's Song-Red + Fire Goddess *Candy Heart + Candy Heart-Socks + Candy Heart-Shoes + Candy Heart-Headwear + Candy Heart-Necklace + Candy Hairpin *Cicadas Top-Pink + Cicada Skirt-Pink *City Beauty + White Fishtail Skirt *Cloud Blouse-Blue + Cloud Pants-Blue *Cloud Dance-Red + Cloud Dance-Shoes + Cloud Dance-Bag *Crescent-Top + Crescent-Skirt + Night Moon + Perfect Jade *Emperor's Woman + Leather Trousers + Leather Gloves + Over-knee Boots* *Electronic Assistant + Supply Helper + Monitor Butler *Firm Belief + Disciple of Night + Praying Gloves *Green Tea + Green Tea Parasol *Hibernation + Lunar December + Cloud Furry Boots + Indigo Hat + Winter Gloves *Leaf Raincoat + Leaf Rain Shoes *Little Cherry-Pink + Cherry Whisper-Purple *Little Princess-Clothes + Little Princess-Skirt *Nikki's Dance + Nikki's Dance Necklace + Nikki's Dance Bracelet + Pink Dancing *Peter Pan-Vest + Peter Pan-Pants *Pigeon Manor + Her Majesty *Red Witch + Red Witch Shawl *Rocket Overalls + Meteor *Sailor Suit + Overalls of Innocence + Trident Knight + Sailor Cap* *Sailor Suit Top + Skirt of Sailor Suit + Sailor Cap* *Sandalwood Knot-Red + Sandal Branch-Red *Sandalwood Knot-Green + Sandal Branch-Green *Secretary-Clothes + Secretary-Shorts *Shadow of Heart + Grid Shorts + Love Gloves *Silent Cherry-Top + Silent Cherry-Skirt *Sports Vest + PJ Shorts-Grey *Strapless T-shirt + Grassland *Sweet Knight-Top + Sweet Knight-Skirt *Tea-picking Girl + Tea-picking Tune-Top + Tea-picking Tune-Skirt *Tender Youth + Pure Tranquility *Warm Dance + Warm Dance Necklace + Warm Dance Bracelet *Winery Lady + Lace Sandals + Osmanthus Brew *Winter Love-Top + Winter Love-Bottom + Warm Winter Partner + Warm Winter Earrings + Warm Winter Satchel (*) - Might not be intended as a part of the suit. Category:Suit Category:Hidden Suit